Tainted Love
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Snively learns of the secrets Sam has been hiding from him and isn't prepared for the consequences. R&R please.


Now I know I've got to run away  
I've got to get away.  
You don't really want it any more from me -  
To make things right you need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to play but I'm sorry I don't play that way  
Once I ran to you  
now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given -  
I give you all a boy could give you.  
Take my tears and that's not living - oh  
tainted love - tainted love.

'Tainted Love'~ Soft Cell

Serenity sighed in her sleep as she lay in bed. She wanted the war to end. She wanted everything to go back to some form of normalcy. Serenity knew her parents were starting to fight more and it scared her. She knew that whenever her parents had arguments, it usually led to them splitting up for awhile. Her father suspected her mother of going behind his back. He was right. Her mother was going behind his back, but not for the things he suspected. Serenity felt a pair of lips on her bare shoulder. She smiled.

"Good morning, angel." Serenity craned her neck over her shoulder to kiss Parker.

"Morning, lubov," the princess murmured. The heir of the Underworld pulled her closer.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" Parker asked. The princess beamed.

"Maybe some day," she replied. Parker sighed.

"If there's a someday. Serenity, we're running out of time. Your parents are going to find out about us soon. And when they do, who knows what they'll do," Parker lectured while his girlfriend pretended to listen. The truth was her mother already knew about them. Serenity remembered the day her mother confronted her very clearly…

\Serenity strolled down the palace halls, happy about how her date had ended.

"Serenity, I need a word with you." The princess turned to see the queen coming towards her.

"Yeah, Mom?" Serenity stopped to wait for her mother.

"Let's talk in your bedroom," Sam said as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She orbed the two of them to the princess's bedroom. Serenity sat on her bed, waiting for her mother to talk.

"I know you're seeing Parker," Sam spoke. Serenity pretended to be shocked and hurt.

"What? No!" Serenity blurted.

"Serenity…"

"How'd you know?" the princess asked, genuinely curious. Her mother was so mysterious.

"I suspected it and you just told me," Sam replied, amusement forming on her face.

"Am I in trouble?" Serenity inquired.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why? I practically betrayed the kingdom. I'm dating Parker. He's supposed to inherit the Underworld when he turns 21," Serenity blurted. "How am I –not- in trouble?"

The queen sighed. "Because I haven't exactly been adhering to my kingdom."

"Mom?"

"I've been going to the Underworld and taking assignments," Sam admitted.

"Taking assignments?" Serenity questioned. What did that mean?

"I've been killing people…innocents."

"Mom..? Does Dad know?"

"No, of course not," Sam snorted. "He can't know."

"Mom, you have to tell him," the princess said.

"He can't know." \

Serenity couldn't get the memory out of her thoughts, even after 300 years. She still couldn't decide what she thought about her mother working with the Underworld.

"Serenity, you're not listening," Parker said, sounding annoyed. She kissed his forehead.

"Sorry, Parker. I have to go," the princess said as she got up. She put clothes on over her skimpy pajamas. She had bought her pajamas when she was 16 and thought she'd be intimate more than once. Then there was her pregnancy scare and she decided it wasn't worth it.

"Go? Now? We just got up," Parker said, grabbing at the princess's hand. Serenity smiled warmly. She did want to stay. She loved him. Very much.

"I know, but my parents get up early, my mom especially," Serenity explained.

"Another mom excuse? Wish I could use that excuse every once in awhile," Parker snapped. Serenity dropped her head. She couldn't help his parents being dead. She'd change it if she could. That's it! She'd bring his parents back, or at least try to. Her mom could help her.

"Parker, it's not my fault. I'll try to fix it but resurrecting people is impossible," the princess retorted.

"Why don't you ask your mom? I'm absolutely sure she knows it's doable," Parker spoke darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"I'm saying Xavier Bronk performed this act," the heir of the Underworld explained. Aside from not knowing who was brought back, Serenity knew all about the rebirth. "And he performed it on the queen herself!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Yeah. Don't believe me? Ask your mom," Parker snapped.

"Babe," Serenity whined while falling onto her boyfriend. Parker was going to push her off but she kissed him. He loved her kisses. "I have to go so I can come back again."

Parker sighed. He knew she was right. Besides, he had other matters to tend to. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Serenity kissed her boyfriend before opening a portal. She hated to leave him, but it had to be done. "Bye, Parker."

"Sam, where have you been?" Snively asked as his wife came into their bedroom. He was quick to notice all the black leather she was wearing. He knew she'd been out, but hadn't the faintest idea of why or where she went.

"Around," the queen replied as she put her sai in their cases. She slung her belt over the cases before she took off her studded jewelry.

"Around where?" Snively pressed. His queen turned.

"Everywhere," Sam answered simply. She tugged at her leather corset, pulling it off. She slipped a camisole on as she kicked her boots off.

"Do you enjoy dodging my questions?" the king inquired. She shrugged as he yawned. He usually didn't wait up for her because she was normally right behind him. Recently however, Snively noticed Sam being gone more often during the evening and night. He hated it but wasn't willing to fight her through it.

"Not really," Sam replied. She crawled into bed and snuggled up to him.

"Then why do you do it?" Snively asked. His wife was silent for a long moment.

"I can't tell you yet because you wouldn't understand," Sam said before letting out a yawn. "Now, off to bed. I'm tired."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Snively prodded, not wanting to end the conversation.

"Because you wouldn't. Goodnight," Sam smiled. She kissed him briefly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Snively mumbled. He rolled over, deciding he wouldn't hold his mate while he slept. Why wouldn't she tell him anything? Why were there secrets? What was she hiding and why wouldn't he understand? Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was and soon.

Sam woke up several hours before Snively. She watched him sleep for awhile, listening to his heart beat as she kept her head on his chest. She hated lying to him. She hated herself for lying to him. It wasn't fair. Sam wanted to scream what she had been doing—anything to tell him. She'd been hoping he'd catch her in her lies, her betrayal. But he hadn't. Not yet.

"Why can't you catch me?" Sam moaned softly. Snively sighed heavily in his sleep. The queen let tears fall, staring up at the ceiling dome. She watched the stars twinkle and sighed. She got up and orbed to the grotto. She walked up to her armoire. She threw the doors open and began going through her wardrobe.

Sam dressed quickly and then realized she'd forgotten her sais in her bedroom. She orbed back to her bedroom and grabbed her sais out of their cases. Sam sighed. She'd have loved to have been back in bed, happily curled up with her husband. She felt sick from everything she was doing behind his back. The queen opened a portal and disappeared into the Underworld, ready for her next assignment…

- Snively whirled around, trying to figure out why he was in the Underworld. He saw demons scurrying in a frenzy, fear and panic written sloppily on their faces. A demon dropped to the ground after a familiar looking sai found its way to its target. Sam's sai? Why was it there?

"You can't run forever." Snively turned and noticed Sam coming up to the slain demon, wondering why she was there. She was wearing the leather outfit she was wearing earlier that night. She seized her sai and stared at him. The intensity of her stare literally frightened him. She smiled at him, letting him know to relax. "I won't harm you."

"I know you won't," Snively said, feeling confident in his word choice. His conscience screamed at him to run but he ignored it. He was with Sam; he was safe. Snively smiled as Sam approached him and gently pushed him into a wall. She caressed his face and he noticed blood on her hand. Oddly, he didn't mind. His heard thumped wildly as his queen kissed his cheek. She was teasing him! How dare she?

"If you're going to do something, be on with it," Snively breathed, inhaling the smell of her perfume. Sam leaned into him, kissing him. Deeply engrossed, Snively didn't notice anything wrong until he was choking. He pulled away from Sam quickly, coughing. He wiped his mouth with his hand, only to find blood. Confused, he glanced at Sam, her cruel smirk unsettling him. His belly ached. He nervously looked down, seeing his wife's sai had wounded him.

"Stupid ones like you deserve to die," Sam spoke coldly. Snively slid to the ground. He watched as she knelt beside him.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Snively questioned weakly. Her lips met his. He tried to pull away, feeling horribly sick. His wife had betrayed him! Him of all people! A new thought of horror struck Snively as his blood ran icy cold. Where were his kids? Were they alright? "Where are the kids?"

"Kids?" Sam asked, her curiosity roused. "There are children like you?"

Had she lost her mind? Snively shivered. He was still curious as to why she was still around. "Why are you still here?"

Sam grinned, the smile dark, evil. "To watch you die." –

"SAM!" Snively screeched, sitting up in bed quickly. He became tangled up in his bedding, falling from his bed sobbing. "No! No, SAM, NO! No! PLEASE!"

"Security!" Sam, awakened by the commotion, did the first thing she could think of that was intelligent. She had no idea what was going on. Sydney and Bane came running into the room.

"My queen?" Bane asked unsteadily. Sam dropped down to her mate, pulling him into her arms, fearing for his life. Was he alright? Was he having a heart attack or a stroke? He was still sobbing, still gripped in the wrath of his nightmare.

"I don't know what's wrong," Sam explained frantically, trying to soothe her husband to the best of her ability. She pressed her lips to his temple. "He woke up screaming, like—like someone was coming after him, or me."

"Would you like us to search the palace?" Sydney offered.

"No, that's alright," Sam replied quickly. "I'll try to get him settled."

"Goodnight," Bane spoke as he and his soul mate left. Sam glanced down at Snively, who had grown considerably quiet since the others had left. He looked terrified.

"Snively, hon, are you okay?" Sam asked cautiously in a hushed tone. The king glanced up at her.

"It's a dream?" he murmured. She nodded, seeing him relax. She smoothed his hair back.

"Of course, baby, of course. Everyone is safe; no enemies here. You're safe," Sam said, holding him closer. She'd never seen him so shaken before. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Bed? I can't sleep now," Snively protested. His wife helped him up and eased him into bed. "Sam…"

"Shh. Please relax. I'll have the kitchen bring you something for your nerves and to help you sleep." Snively remained quiet as Sam called for tea for the both of them. He really didn't want to tell her he dreamt of her killing him. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Samantha," he sighed. He must have really scared her. He decided he'd let her have it her way and fuss over him. Snively felt himself being pulled closer to his wife. He noticed she'd let her wings out and that she was using them to cradle him and to keep him warm. 'And to keep me still.'

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired. She wanted to help in any way possible.

"Could you give me some space?" Snively asked. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings; he just didn't want to feel like he was being suffocated. Her wings disappeared and she unwillingly let go of him. A maid came into the room with their tea. The royal couple was given their tea, thankful for a reason to have silence. Snively sipped at the warm beverage, enjoying it.

"Sam, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just tired," Snively explained.

"I know. You worried me," Sam replied, toying with his hair. He yawned, beginning to feel tired all over again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," Snively said. Sam kissed his cheek as he settled into bed. She smoothed his hair back again.

"I know, my love. Take it easy for awhile. You're probably stressed," Sam replied. She pulled her mate closer to her and let her wings unfurl. She folded them over Snively as he fell asleep. Sam wondered what his dream was about. Was it really that horrendous? She smiled as her husband put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He hadn't done that in the longest time. She knew she had to fix everything before he could stumble upon anything he wasn't supposed to know. The concept irritated her. She wouldn't be able to go to the Underworld as much. Sam sighed: she wouldn't be able to kill. The thought displeased her. Regardless, Snively didn't act well so she had to be there for him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sam moaned miserably.

Snively noticed Sam growing restless as the days passed. He told her to go and do what she needed to. Sam refused. If she focused on her family more, she thought she'd be fine. But it was different when she tried to sleep. She dreamt of all the lives she'd taken and unknowingly screamed in her sleep. Snively was concerned, fearing there was something wrong. He tried to ignore it but often failed.

"Snively?" He looked up. He'd forgotten Sam was teaching the new Senshi, the lesson being about tracking.

"What?"

"Pay attention. You need to know this too." Sam paused and addressed the group of Senshi again. "Tracking is simple once you get the hang of it, but not everyone can do it. When you orb, you leave a trail. It's usually very faint, but it's there. Focus in on another's orb when looking for them. You orb, heading the direction you feel the other person went. It takes awhile to get an effective grasp on tracking—years usually—but it can be done."

"Can you track?" the younger Mars asked. Sam smiled.

"But of course. I can track without orbing," she smiled, seeing the young Senshi's eyes widen. "Now, your assignment is to practice tracking. Good luck."

"Dismissed," Snively spoke. He looked over at Sam, who was trying to appear like she was busy. "So tracking. That's new."

"Yeah," the queen answered distractedly.

"Why the new lesson? We didn't agree on it," the king said, seeing a flash of guilt in his wife's eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just felt like it was important for them to know," Sam explained. She was pulled into a hug.

"Of course I understand," Snively answered. He felt apathy from his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something and you won't like it," Sam said. She took a deep cleansing breath. "I've been working for the Underworld."

Snively pulled away for a moment and stared at his wife. She was afraid of his reaction. Snively burst out laughing, startling Sam. "Yeah and I'm king of the universe."

"You are," Sam snapped before orbing out.

'She can't be serious,' Snively thought. 'It's not even remotely possible.'

"Mmm, Sam." Snively rolled over in his sleep, reaching for his wife. He woke up when he realized she wasn't there. He sat up, noticing he had messed up her side of the bed. He could sense her orb, taking note of it being several hours old. He thought of the lesson his wife had given earlier that day and wondered if he could track. Snively got up and dressed, figuring he'd rather be dressed when looking for Sam. He picked up a couple guns, wanting to have something to protect her.

Snively cleared his mind, focusing only on Sam's orb. He orbed, letting his orb follow hers. He touched down and glanced around. The Underworld. He really hoped this wasn't going to turn out like his nightmares. He walked around, very aware of everything. He thought about what Sam had said.

'She really couldn't have meant that,' he decided. He stepped into an unfamiliar part of the Underworld, seeing blood everywhere. He heard someone sobbing and looked up. Sam had an energy ball in one hand and a very distressed demon in the other. Snively turned away, hearing the shriek of the demon as it died.

"No, no, no, no, no! It can't be," he moaned. Sam looked up and saw Snively, who was leaning against a wall.

"Love, what are you doing here?" she asked. Snively glanced up, feeling sick. Sam was coming up to him, covered in her latest victim's blood.

"St-stay away," Snively whispered. Sam kissed him gently, feeling resistance. She eyed his side.

"You're hurt," she said before grabbing him. She orbed them both to their bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Snively demanded when he saw her trying to handcuff his wrists to the bedposts.

"Hold still!" Sam ordered. She handcuffed his right hand to a bedpost and got up on his stomach. He tried to push her off, but she caught his hand. She finished tying him up, including his feet.

"What's going on?" Snively demanded. She bent down and kissed his cheek and then his mouth. She brought out a sai, seeing his eyes widen in panic.

"Relax," she murmured. He snorted.

"Relax? Relax! How am I supposed to do that?" Snively yelled. His wife shrugged.

"I could knock you out if you'd like," she offered. He shook his head frantically. He tried to take a breath but it came out shakily as Sam scooted herself back to his legs. She took her sai and ripped his shirt with it. She sheathed her weapon and began to heal him.

"Are you going to undo me anytime soon?" Snively inquired, thoroughly perturbed. She rested her hand on his stomach.

"Maybe soon. I'd kind of like to take you back with me," Sam said. Snively hoped she was high or drunk. Anything to have her insanity make sense.

"SECURITY!" Snively screeched, startling Sam. She cupped her hand over his mouth before pulling out a gun. His eyes widened.

"You should cooperate, my love. I know how to break a soul bond." Snively gulped, sweat beading down his forehead. 'Now what?'

Sydney trotted down the halls, not really concerned about the king's request. He'd been having nightmares the past few days and always requested security.

"My king, it is only a dream," she said as she opened the master bedroom's doors. She had to do a double take. The king was tied to his own bed, looking horrified while the queen sat on him, covered in dried blood, holding the king at gunpoint while seemingly calm. "S-Sam, what's going on?"

"Sydney, we are only role-playing. Harmless. Please go back to bed," Sam explained, throwing the gun aside. It skittered across the floor, clattering loudly. /Tell her that's what we're doing. Lie./

/No!/ Snively snapped.

/Lie! I swear if you speak the truth, I'll make sure she won't be found,/ Sam warned. Snively gulped.

"She's…she's telling the truth," he said weakly when Sam removed her hand.

"Then what's with the blood?" Sydney replied promptly.

"Sam's turned against us!" Snively blurted. Sam drew another gun and knocked him out with the butt before he could make another sound. Sydney drew a gun, ready for battle. But before she could do anything, Sam literally disappeared from sight.

"What the-?" Sydney was knocked to the ground from behind and knocked out just as quick.

"I told him to be quiet," Sam said as she tied Sydney up, making sure everything was tight. She tossed a disdainful look at her husband before orbing out with Sydney. Sam muttered curses as she shivered from the bitter cold. She half-dragged, half-carried her prisoner through snow. She dropped Sydney in the snow and clapped her hands together and slowly brought her hands apart. A trap door opened up from the mountain side and Sam dragged Sydney inside.

"Sorry, Syd," Sam whispered. She pushed her friend into the hidey hole before shutting the trap door.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Snively awoke with a raging headache and several voices speaking at once. He felt stiff. Why was he stiff? Oh wait. Sam.

"Sam," he whispered. His throat hurt.

"She's missing," Bane said.

"She's not missing. She doesn't want to be found," Snively spoke as Senshi removed the handcuffs he was in for who knows how long.

"Sydney?" Bane asked, looking frantic. The king sighed.

"I don't know." Leo instructed everyone but Bane to leave so he could check the king over and so the king could explain what had happened. "Sydney hasn't tried to contact you?"

"No and that's what has me worried," Bane said. Snively's head was pounding. Sam had betrayed them, Sydney was missing, and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Bane. I'll send out search teams immediately," he said. He felt guilty about Sydney because of his wife. /You tell me where Sydney is, Samantha./

/Good morning, sleeping beauty,/ Sam taunted cheerfully. Snively could feel his blood boil.

/Enough with the games. Where's Sydney?/ he snapped. He could almost hear her giggles.

/Oh relax, would ya? She's right outside your window,/ the queen answered. Snively went out on his balcony. He couldn't see the red headed advisor.

/Where?/ he asked. He could see parts of the city, some plains and forestry, and the mountain range.

/I told you. Now do you mind? I'm trying to spend time with Trista./ Snively's blood turned to ice.

"No," he croaked. He dashed through his bedroom and into the hall. He grabbed his youngest daughter's door and slammed it open. Nothing. The bedroom was in perfect order, aside from the princess's absence. /Where is Trista?/

/Love-/

/Don't call me that!/ he ordered.

/She is safe with me,/ Sam said.

/Where, Sam? Where?/ A pause.

/Where do you think she is?/ Snively fell to his knees as Bane came in.

"What's wrong?" Bane asked carefully, helping the king up. Stupid question. What wasn't wrong?

"Trista's in the Underworld."

To Be Continued…

A.N.

Well! That was a fun cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to write. I've been slightly busy and I've been working on another project and reading books a lot. I'll start on the next one soon and hopefully I can get it done faster and better. That's it for now!

Later!

M.P.

'Tainted Love' is by Soft Cell


End file.
